La mentira que se convirtió en verdad
by MackAnn
Summary: Zoro era un desconocido, todo a su alrededor siempre era un completo misterio, y aunque su persona expresaba intriga nadie quería aventurarse al intento de buscar respuestas. ¿Qué ocurre cuando cierto rubio decide romper el sistema?


**N:A/ **Antes de que comiences a leer más te doy las gracias por darle una oportunidad a este pequeño escrito. Una disculpa por los probables errores de ortografía.

**Titulo: **La mentira que se convirtió en verdad  
><strong>Personajes: <strong>Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy  
><strong>AnimeManga: **One Piece  
><strong>Género:<strong>Romance, Drama**  
>Clasificación: <strong>T  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Zoro era un desconocido, todo a su alrededor siempre era un completo misterio, y nadie quería aventurarse al intento de buscar respuestas. ¿Qué ocurre cuando cierto rubio rompe esta regla?  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Los personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda, hago esto sin fines lucrativos.  
><strong>Advertencia: <strong>La siguiente historia contendrá Yaoi (relaciones homosexuales) y se usara un vocabulario vulgar durante su desarrollo. Lees bajo tu responsabilidad.

**Capítulo 1.**

**-¡Kuso marimo! ¡Debemos hablar! – **La puerta del salón 4A se abrió de golpe dando paso a la entrada de un rubio que mostraba a simple vista una felicidad del tamaño del mundo. En pocos pasos llego a la tercer fila, se coloco en el primer asiento quedando de frente a su amigo.

-**¿Qué quieres ero-cook? **– Ante tales palabras, todos los alumnos que se encontraban en esa misma aula rieron en gran manera.

**-¡Urusai! – **Todos obedecieron la orden del joven, no por ser amables o dejarlo tranquilo, más bien por miedo. –**Zoro, ¿podemos hablar ahora? –**

-**Hai… - **Zoro dio un respingo ante sus demás compañeros. Siempre era lo mismo con todas las personas pertenecientes a ese estúpido colegio. -**¿Daijobu ka? – **

¿Qué era lo mismo con respecto a todo el alumnado? La respuesta es simple: la forma en que miraban. Esos pares de ojos mostraban indiferencia, desaprobación o desagrado.  
>Roronoa Zoro había llegado al colegio One Piece a mediados del 2 semestre gracias al apoyo del director y una beca que le había sido otorgada. Este colegio era uno de los más prestigiosos de todo el East Blue por lo tanto ganar un lugar o una simple vacante era difícil, así que ver a un nuevo muchacho entrar a mitad del curso era una gran sorpresa para todos.<p>

Durante las primeras semanas de clase nadie se tomo la molestia de acercarse a Roronoa, y obviamente esto no le causaba ninguna emoción al muchachito. Zoro era un desconocido, todo a su alrededor siempre era un completo misterio, y aunque su persona expresaba intriga nadie quería aventurarse al intento de buscar respuestas.

No fue hasta que transcurrieron los siguientes dos meses que el sistema se quebró: Kuroashi No Sanji, había vivido todo ese tiempo observando al joven Roronoa. Para Sanji, Zoro actuaba como un total extranjero en su propio hogar, siempre andando solo, guardando sus sentimientos para si mismo, ahora comprendía porque todos le ignoraban. Cada parte del joven gritaba _ALÉJATE_, y es cierto, era un poco aterrador pero no existía una razón fiable para hacerlo.

Poco a poco Sanji siguió a Zoro cada vez más de cerca, mirando cada paso que daba y tratando de descifrar lo que sus ojos decía en lugar de su boca, y un día simplemente decidió que ya era hora de hacerle frente. ¿Por qué Kuroashi haría algo así? Sencillo, le dolía. Sin saberlo y sin la minina intención Zoro estaba desgarrando el corazón y la mente del rubio.  
>¿Cómo era posible que un total desconocido entrara de la nada a su vida y la destruyera sin inmutarse? Esto no podía ser pasado por alto por el pervertido de ojos azules.<p>

El guerrero fue sorprendido por la realidad, siempre caminando solo y disfrutando de la soledad, nunca se le había cruzado la idea de lo que ocurría: Un niño de cabellos rubios le abrazaba, llorando en sus brazos repitiendo una y otra vez _"Zoro detente... y déjate querer".  
><em>Con el paso del tiempo, ambos hombres entablaron una buena amistad. Y fue ahí donde se presento el caso, Zoro dejo de ser el tipo misterioso, ahora seguía siendo misterioso pero todos lo conocían.

Cada día durante 7 horas el peliverde tuvo que soportar el tener que ser visto por todos con esos ojos repletos de intolerancia y los comentarios negativos referentes a él. ¡Todos esos idiotas eran un tremendo dolor de cabeza! Nadie le dijo que hacer amigos le traería tantos problemas. _¿Amigos? _Claro, todo era culpa de Sanji, y ahora debía ser más fuerte para no doblegarse ante los demás.

¿Por qué era culpa del rubio? ¡Esto es tan claro como el agua! Kuroashi No Sanji era un ciudadano ejemplar. Su padre era Zeff, dueño del Baratie, uno de los restaurantes más lujosos de la zona y su precioso hijo trabajaba medio tiempo en este lugar. Pero ahí no terminaba, Sanji era popular, dentro y fuera del colegio. Era el primero de su clase, practicaba artes marciales y se especializaba en la cocina. Sanji tenia escrito en cada una de sus moléculas **NIÑO RICO-GUAPO-POPULAR-BASTARDO**. El condenado era alto, cabellera rubia y sedosa, aquellos envidiables ojos azules, su escultural cuerpo acompañado de esa piel blanca como la porcelana y no podían faltar, las singulares cejas en forma de remolino de la respetable familia Kuroashi.

¿Es comprensible? ¿Cómo diablos iba a ser el _niño rico-guapo-popular-bastardo_ amigo de un mediocre como él? Y no solo amigos, que va, si los dos estúpidos eran _MEJORES_ amigos, por favor.

Roronoa Zoro era un estudiante promedio, tenia calificaciones no tan buenas pero le permitían seguir estudiando. Practicaba kendo, era buenísimo en eso, y era muy conocido en la sala de detención. El muchacho alto de tez morena, poseedor de aquellos ojos de botón cuya mirada era más fría que el propio invierno, y de lo que más hablaban, su graciosa y llamativa cabellera verde.

Dicho esto, ambos jóvenes concordaban en que eran totalmente diferentes, quizá lo único que tenia en común era esa barrera orgullosa y sus incontenibles ganas de superarse mutuamente. Sin embargo se llevaban bien, en cierta forma se odiaban-agradaban, aunque para los demás esto no estaba del todo claro: la mitad del alumnado decía que Zoro estaba jalando a Sanji a cierto mundo obscuro repleto de perversidad que él nunca había conocido, otros miraban al rubio como una clase de héroe enviado desde el cielo para sacar al espadachín de su soledad y enseñarle poco a poco el verdadero significado de la vida.

¡Todos hablaban lo que querían creer! Pero los únicos que conocían la verdadera historia eran el guerrero y su buen camarada.

-**Hai, demo, ¿recuerdas a Nami? **– Sanji ignoro por completo el semblante de incomodidad de Zoro, y continuó. –**Vamos es la chica hermosa del 4D – **Al recordarla Sanji prácticamente había comenzado a babear

-**¿La dorobo neko? – **Golpe bajo. El espadachín recordaba muy bien a esa muchacha, durante los dos últimos años su amigo se había encargado de hablarle sobre la mayoría de sus compañeros. Pero Zoro tenía entendido que Sanji estaba enganchado con una tipa en particular de otro grupo llamada Nami o bien, dorobo neko como le llamaba Zoro. -**¿Qué hay con ella? –**

-**¡Ten más respeto por la señorita teme! – **Sanji, tan dulce y caballeroso como siempre, queriendo defender a cualquier mujer que se le ponga enfrente, en fin, es solo uno de los servicios más que ofrece. – **Escucha, hace unos instantes la invite a salir… -**

Zoro dio un respingo indicándole al joven que continuara con su relato. Sanji saltaba y tiraba patadas de la emoción.

**-¡Me dijo que si! – **El tiempo se congelo, la tierra dejo que girar y la gravedad despareció, o al menos eso sintió el guerrero. - **¿No es increíble, ne Zoro? –**

**-¡¿Acaso eres estúpido?! –** Esta fue una reacción que nadie ni el mismísimo rubio se esperaba. Zoro paso de ser un silencioso estudiante a un cantador de sus emociones.

-**¿Qué dijiste marimo? – **Okay, las cosas comenzaban a calentarse. -**¿Cuál es el maldito problema? Creí que estarías feliz por mi… - **

Una vez más esa mirada de desaprobación, Zoro sintió que algo en su interior se rompía y le pedía a gritos que dejase salir lo más profundo de su ser. No había ningún problema con que alguien más lo mirara de esa forma, pero ahora en ese instante quien lo miraba no era cualquier persona, era Sanji.

-**Korokaskikoto… - **Fue lo único que salió de los labios del espadachín, algo extraño le estaba pasando en ese momento. Su mente esta desorientada, algo muy al fondo le dolía. Zoro deseaba internamente decir más sobre porque estaba en desacuerdo con él pero algo se lo impedía: no comprendía su comportamiento.

¿Nunca te ocurrió? Tienes muchas ganas de hablar pero hay un nudo en tu garganta que no deja que las palabras salgan, tu lengua te defrauda y solo quedas en silencio. Tratas de buscar que decir, no encuentras la frase adecuada porque sencillamente _no sabes_ que responder.

Roronoa Zoro siempre fue caracterizado por su personalidad repleta de misterio que causaba terror a las personas de su entorno. Los demonios dentro de él comenzaban a asustarle, si los demás no podían comprender su persona, ahora en este momento, él tampoco podía. Una vez más aquel sentimiento de soledad le invadió, tenia miedo aunque desconocía la razón.

Su mente trato de hacer unas cuantas conexiones: Sanji consiguiendo salir con Nami, él esta en desacuerdo y de la nada siente un dolor indescriptible en su pecho. ¿Conclusiones? ESA **DOROBO NEKO **ES EL PROBLEMA.

Zoro se levanto se su pupitre y camino en dirección a la puerta por donde antes había entrado su mejor amigo, escucho la voz del joven gritándole que se detuviera, que le dijera que ocurría, pero el espadachín opto por ignorarlo. Sanji le pedía que le hablase sobre lo que pasaba por su cabeza, que le contara sus problemas, gran error. El guerrero solo giro el rostro y lo miro por unos instantes. Zoro debía ser fuerte, y no mostrar demasiado a un ser tan preciado como Sanji para evitar herirlo.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y nueva mente Kuroashi No Sanji trato de descifrar lo que su compañero trataba de decirle, y por arte de magia pareció comprenderlo. Dejo de llamarlo y dejo que se fuera. Después de tanto tiempo Sanji comprendió que para Zoro todos eran iguales. Él no era diferente ni mucho menos especial, él era igual a cualquier otro alumno. Grave error.

-**_Zoro eres un tipo repleto de misterio, hablas poco y guardas tus sentimientos para ti, después de tanto tiempo al parecer no pude lograr que abrieras tu corazón –_**Los pensamientos de Sanji lo traicionaban. Se sentía un completo imbécil – **_Solo logre que me mostraras una parte externa de tu ser pero siendo realistas no se nada sobre ti, mientras yo te hable de sobra tu solo me ofreciste una fachada, y te salio bien porque lograste que me lo tragara sin reprochar. –_** Lagrimas saladas resbalaron por el pálido rostro del cocinero. Por dos largos años vivió envuelto en una mentira. – **_Zoro, detente… y déjate querer – _**

¿Qué le habían dicho los ojos del espadachín?

**_"_****_No me doblegare ante nadie ni ante ti, no puedo dejar que vean lo que hay dentro de este cuerpo, ni lo que hay dentro de mi corazón"_**

Como siempre, Zoro sin saberlo y sin intención terminaba matándolo en gran manera.

Por otro lado, el mismo matador caminaba sin dirección alguna dando vueltas por el colegio, necesitaba aclarar su mente y poner en orden sus ideas. Durante su recorrido cierto salón llamo su atención, o más bien las personas que se encontraban dentro de el.

El aula tenia un pequeño letrero que decía _Laboratorio_, era extraño encontrar a alguien usándolo ya que a esa aula se le estaba dando mantenimiento. Camino sigilosamente hacia la puerta y sin ningún permiso introdujo la cabeza, inspecciono cada rincón con los ojos: Derecha-Izquierda, Izquierda-Derecha. Todo parecía estar en orden, hasta que se percato de que las personas que había visto no estaban. ¿Estaba soñando? ¿Se había vuelto loco?

Entro completamente al salón y miro cada objeto detenidamente: 6 filas con 7 bancas, varios estantes, ventanas, escritorio, pizarron, todo se veía normal. Justo cuando se estaba dando la vuelta un sonido lo paro. Dio un giro sobre su propio eje de 360 grados quedando su mirada delante del escritorio y un zapato. ¿Un zapato? Esperen, eran dos, tres, ¡¿Cuatro zapatos?!

Se acerco hasta el escritorio y con su pie dio un ligero golpe a los pies, que por reflejo empezaron a moverse desesperamente. Del susto Zoro dio un brinco y fue a dar directo al suelo, la primer silueta se levanto dejando ver a una muchacha pelirroja de voluptuoso cuerpo, mirándola bien le parecía familiar, la segunda persona trataba de levantarse pero la joven se lo impedía al parecer estaba arriba de sus piernas.

Al ver esto Zoro simplemente dejo salir un suspiro. La chica se levanto y la reconoció al instante. Era Nami, aunque en ese momento no se veía como la Nami de siempre. Normalmente la chica llevaba su uniforme perfectamente en orden, su larga melena recogida en una coleta con apoyo de un prendedor, su rostro usaba un ligero toque de maquillaje y prácticamente se veía perfecta a los ojos de Sanji y todos los demás estudiantes.

Pero la chica que tenia delante no podía estar menos perfecta. Su blusa estaba desfajada y tenía unos cuantos botones desabrochados, su corta falda estaba mal acomodaba y sus calcetines estaban chuecas, el cabello era un desastre. Sus mechones hacían la lución de estar en guerra con el prendedor, estaba enredado y fuera de lugar, su rostro estaba igual, pequeñas gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente, Nami no era en lo absoluto bonita.

La chica se dio cuenta de la mirada que le daba el espadachín. Sus dedos con una velocidad espantosa acomodaron su cabello y atuendo, con un descarado movimiento de caderas salió del salón dejando sin palabras al mismo Zoro.

La persona del suelo empezó a levantarse con dificultad logrando sacar al guerrero de su burbuja de pensamientos. Zoro se levanto y le ofreció una mano al tipo, ya ambos de pie pudo verlo claramente: Era un niño. ¿Qué hacía un niño en aquel colegio?

-**¡Domo arigato! – **Zoro lo recorto sin más. Era un niño que media maso menos unos 12 cm menos que él, tenía una cabellera castaña totalmente descuidada, o más bien desordenada. Su camisa estaba un poco arrugada y ni hablar de sus pantalones. Quizá era a causa de tener a una persona montada sobre sus pequeñas piernas anteriormente. -**¿Pasa algo? –**

Zoro miró su rostro, y sintió como un choque eléctrico le recorría de pies a cabeza. Tenia una piel morena, ojos grandes de un distintivo tono marrón oscuro parecido al chocolate, y una peculiar cicatriz de dos puntos debajo de su ojo izquierdo. Aunque lo que más le llamo la atención fue la sonrisa perfecta que le daba al hablar.

-**Nandemonai… - **Dijo sin interés. –**Demo, ¿quién eres? - **¡¿Zoro queriendo saber el nombre de un desconocido?! ¡Matense que se va acabar el mundo!

**-Soy Monkey D. Luffy, es un placer – **El pequeño le dedico una sonrisa llena de confianza. -**¿Y tu? ¿Cómo te llamas? –**

Zoro se vio invadido una vez más por la desconfianza, tenia el presentimiento de que responder esa pregunta y involucrarse con este niño le traería problemas.

-**Roronoa Zoro, del grupo 4A – **Batallosamente logro responder.-

-**Yo soy del 4D, deberíamos ser nakamas – **Las sinceras palabras lograron entrar más al fondo de su corazón de lo que Sanji había logrado en dos años. -**¿Ne, Zoro? –**

-**Esta bien – **Zoro sonrió falsamente, aunque para su mala suerte, Luffy se dio cuenta.

**-¿Daijobu ka Zoro? – **El espadachín dio un respingo. ¿Cómo era posible que él…? -**¿Por qué sonríes sin estar feliz? –**

**-Usotsuki… - **Muy bien, Zoro tenía algo muy en claro. Tenía que saber exactamente quien era este tipo. ¿Monkey D.? El nombre le era familiar. -**¿Qué hacías con la dorubo neko? –** Cambio rápido de tema.

**-¿Nami? Bueno estábamos conversando pero las cosas salieron un poco mal – **Su risa se torno nerviosa. -

-**¿Por eso trataban de tener sexo en el suelo? – **La quijada de Luffy se disloco de su boca.

**Flash Back**

_-Nami, necesito hablar contigo, ¿podemos salir un momento? – Luffy aprovecho que tenía la hora libre para hablar con la pelirroja.  
>Salieron del salón en busca de un lugar un poco más privado, al rato llegaron al laboratorio y entraron puesto que estaba fuera del uso de los profesores por lo tanto nadie los molestaría.<em>

_-¿Qué necesita? – La voz tan suave y tranquila de Nami lo hizo retorcerse internamente. – Bueno, yo quería saber… si tu quisieras… - Antes de poder terminar su frase Nami lo arrincono contra el escritorio y tapo su boca con una de sus manos._

_-Luffy… - La muchacha lo miro con fastidio. – Sabes que no es posible, lo que tu quieres… - Los ojos del moreno se abrieron con sorpresa en busca de una respuesta más exacta._

_-Escucha, yo estoy con Sanji… - La niña libero la boca de su compañero. Se acerco a él y coloco sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. – Solo podemos ser amigos… -_

_Luffy no sabía que responder, o tan siquiera que hacer, el roce de las muñecas de Nami contra su piel le causaban terribles escalofríos. Trato de controlar su cuerpo, coloco sus manos en la cintura de la chica que ahora le daba una mirada llena de preguntas._

_-No ti-tiene porque sa-saberlo… - Sus labios se acercaron a la cavidad que dispone la pelirroja, sus respiraciones se mezclaron brevemente, y antes de que Luffy pudiera hacer su siguiente movimiento Nami le dio un pisotón con tanta fuerza que él perdió el equilibrio y ambos cayeron al suelo. -¡Nami aléjate de mi! ¡Gomenasai! – _

_El rostro de Luffy no podía estas más rojo. ¿Cómo era posible que él perdiera el control de aquella forma? ¿Por qué pensó que quizá ahora podría tener algo con Nami? Estaba apenado hasta más no poder. _

_Y agradecía estar debajo de la chica puesto que escucho como algo o alguien golpeaba contra el suelo, así nadie más tendría que ver su avergonzada persona._

**Fin de flash back.**

**-¡Solo hablábamos! – **Zoro sonrió ante el sonrojado rostro de su nuevo amigo. Así que decidió molestarlo un poco más. -**¿De qué hablaban? Parece que no podían separarse ni lo más mínimo – **

**-¡Zoro no baka! – **Pobre Luffy, si algún doctor lo viera le diría que sufre de una fiebre demasiado alta. - **¡Yo solo le hable de mis sentimientos por ella y simplemente me rechazo! – **

El semblante de Roronoa se puso tenso. ¿Sentimientos por ella? ¿Rechazo? ¿Dolor? Esas palabras le sonaban tan familiares, y por otro lado recordó a Sanji.

-**¿Por qué te rechazo? – **Este día no podría ser más extraño. El peliverde guardo silencio, estaba seguro de la respuesta, sin embargo quizo arriesgarse.

**-Nami sale con el señor perfecto – **Luffy suspiro con tristeza. – **Kuroashi No Sanji – **

**Continuara.**

**Te gusto? Comenta!  
>Quieres un siguiente capitulo? Comenta!<br>No te gusto? Comenta!  
>¡Tu opinión también cuenta!<strong>

**N:A/ **Este capitulo me pareció muy largo pero una vez que empiezas a escribir es imposible parar. ¡Espero que les guste este amorfo escrito! Dejare la actualización dentro de una o dos semanas como máximo esperando respuestas de su parte. ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
